


the void

by Iambic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Post-Scratch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iambic/pseuds/Iambic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The worst part is when there's nothing there at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the void

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DosMoretes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DosMoretes/gifts).



> Exists in the same universe as [Be the seer. Gaze into the void.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/306732)

  


GG: Do you think we'll ever even trust each other again?  
TG: who knows  
TG: can you be trsuted  
GG: Well gee, that answers it, doesn't it?


End file.
